Smurf Chemistry: Trinitrotoluene Testing Mishap
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Once again, a Smurf Scientist created a batch of TNT and test it out with Jokey stands by to watch. Explosions are present, please be advised. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Well that's about done it," mumbled Chernov to himself, "This process doesn't light up easily."

Chernov is a green smurf who stands 4 apples tall and is quite skinny, he wears a camouflaged jacket, pants, and smurf hat. He happens to be in his science lab at his mushroom home near the lake brewing up a chemical compound using his Chemistry set.

He is trying to make Trinitrotoluene, commonly known as TNT. This toxic compound is a yellow colored solid that delivers an explosion so great that it became the standard measurement for other explosives. Chernov was planning to make enough TNT for him to use against the smurf's enemies, such as Gargamel. The stuff can easily be prepared using a two step process that is easier said than done.

First Chernov made a mixture of concentrated of Nitric and Sufuric Acid then used it to Nitric Toluene to creat an isomer, then he seperated the toulenes and washed it with diluted Baking Soda to remove oxides of Nitrogen before carefully adding Fuming Nitric Acid and Sulfuric Acid and started a nitration process and sucessfully made Trinitrotoluence.

Once the Nitration is near completion, he heated the mixture on a steam bath then seperated the TNT from the mixture using a diluted solution of Sodium Sulfite before recrystallinging it from Ethanol. And Chernov got his Trinitrotoluene

Chernov happened to be making Trinitrotoluence for three days already and managed to make several grams of the stuff, it was soon packed into biodegradable plastic wrap then sealed into wooden boxes painted red with the familiar bright white letters TNT printed on the box. This got the Smurf sort of worried, Chernov has gotten enough TNT to blow up the village and they watch him as he buried 15 boxes of Trinitrotoluence next to his house.

Finally, he grabbed one box of TNT then heads out into the forest to test out the explosive to see if it works. Jokey Smurf got interested and decided to follow Chernov to see what he's up to, since explosions were Jokey's thing – to him it's worth checking out.

The green smurf made his way several meters away from the Smurf's Village, just far enough for him not to blow up the village. He choose a large clearing for him to test out the TNT's potential, he set the box down in the middle of the clearing and hooked the thing up with electrodes before taking the detonator to the forest line. The detonator was a familiar old school vertical pump action type of trigger, press down on the lever and it will generate the electric charge needed to detonate TNT.

Forest Animals nearby look on as Chernov creates a barrier between him and the TNT, they knew Chernov's potential but they stick around because they enjoy watch the Chemist Smurf mess up on his expirements. Just when Chernov was finished with the safety barriers, he turned around to find Jokey smiling at him. "Whatcha doing?" asked the prankster.

Chernov was not amused at Jokey's cuteness, nor was he smiling back. "I'm testing out my explosives," said Chernov, sounding irritated, "If you wanna watch then do so at your own risk, don't come crying to me if I smurfed out your ear drums because TNT packs quite a punch."

"Okay," said Jokey.

Jokey steps back as Chernov grabs the handle of the detonator and raises it up to his chest, "Firing in Three...!" he called out, "Two..." All the animals take cover as Jokey plug his ears with his fingers, "One... Detonate!"

Chernov drove the lever downwards as sharply as he can, detonating the TNT immediately.

The explosion was massive as the blast ratious overshot the clearing and the two Smurfs were soon blown straight up into the air, all the other Smurfs back at the village heard the explosion and felt the ground shook. It scared the crap out of them as Papa Smurf scrambled out of his mushroom house to see what's going on, he saw a mushroom cloud rising up onto the sky and saw Chernov and Jokey flying through the air screaming.

They landed at near Papa Smurf's feet square at their heads, the two Smurfs were covered in soot. Chernov got up to his feet and pulled out a pencil and clipboard, "Note to self," he said as he writes on a piece of paper on the clipboard, "Use Nitroglycerin from now on."

"What happened?" asked Papa Smurf as Jokey gets up and brushed himself off.

"I created an explosion to test out some homemade bombs," said Chernov, "I'm going back to check out to see if I started any fires, I'll be right back." Chernov took off running into his home, a moment later he came out with a Fire Extinguisher and ran off to the woods towards the collum of smoke that was starting to tower over the sky.

Jokey picked his ears with this pinki and pulled out some earwax, "Wow, that was sure of a surprise," laughed Jokey, "Get it? Cause I wasn't expecting it to be this powerful..."

No one was laughing as Smurfs came by to see what happened to Jokey, the only Smurf who was laughing was Brainy. Since Jokey doesn't have the will to kick Brainy out of the Village, Hefty does the job for him by walking up to Brainy and kicked him hard in the groin. Which send him flying through the air and Brainy landed square on his head centimeters away from the Village Limits.

"I get the joke." groaned Brainy, "This smurfs."

Chernov ran back to the sight and looked for fires, when he sees no flames sprouding up he heads back to the Village and gave the all clear for the Smurfs. This caused the Smurfs to relax as Chernov heads back into his house and cleans up his mess, took some notes about his expirement, then slumped onto his couch to sleep off the rest of the day. End of Story.

**THE END**


End file.
